Spider-Man 5
Spider-Man 5 is a 2019 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. It is the fifth installment in the Spider-Man film franchise. It was released in the United States on June 25, 2019. The film is directed by Sam Raimi, and stars Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Aaron Eckhart as Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin, Kate Beckinsale as Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable, Dev Patel as Carlton Drake/Riot, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, with Jessica Biel as Liz Allan and Scott Adkins as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter. It will be produced by Village Roadshow Pictures and distributed by Columbia Pictures. Synopsis Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire) returns in Spider-Man 5, the fifth installment in the Spider-Man film franchise! The film, set in 2024, about 14 years after the events of Spider-Man 4, Roderick Kingsley (Aaron Eckhart) has assembled all the goblins once again to awaken the legendary "Inheritors". The target is earth prime. Peter’s plan to leave super heroics behind for a few weeks are quickly scrapped when he begrudgingly agrees to help Silver Sable (Kate Beckinsale) uncover the mystery of several elemental creature attacks, creating havoc across the continent! Plot To be added Cast *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Aaron Eckhart as Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin *Kate Beckinsale as Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable *Chloë Grace Moretz as Anya Corazon *Rebecca Ferguson as Anne Weying *Dev Patel as Carlton Drake/Riot *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Jessica Biel as Liz Allan *Maria Bello as Helen Stacy *Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *Scott Adkins as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter Appearances Locations To be added Events To be added Items *Spider-Man Suit *Web-Shooters *Hobgoblin's armour and glider *Iron Spider Armor Vehicles To be added Organizations To be added Mentioned To be added Production On August 16, 2009, Sony also engaged Vanderbilt to write scripts for Spider-Man 5 and Spider-Man 6. In May 2011, after Spider-Man 4 successful $124 million opening weekend, Sony announced the start of a new trilogy for Spider-Man and that there would be two films informally titled Spider-Man 5 and Spider-Man 6. Sony Pictures announced the development on a fifth film in August 2015. The production will be a joint-venture between Columbia Pictures and Marvel Studios, similar to the original films. Tobey Maguire will reprise her role from the previous all four films. The studio greenlit Lana's project, after being impressed with her script, and given the notion of Maguire' return to the franchise following his resurgence of stardom after repeated box office successes. In September 2015, it was announced by Deadline.com that Aaron Eckhart will return as Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin. In January 2016, Jessica Biel was cast to replace Rossum in the role of Liz Allan. In March 2016, Kate Beckinsale would casting reprise his role as Silver Sablinova/Silver Sable in Spider-Man 5. In May 2016, Variety reported that Scott Adkins entered negotiations to portray the film's main villain, Kraven the Hunter. As of September 2017, Rebecca Ferguson and Dev Patel had joined the cast in undisclosed roles. It was announced that the film will start production from September 2017 to February 2018. In September 2017, it was confirmed that Elizabeth Olsen and Chloë Grace Moretz would reprise their roles as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch and Anya Corazon, respectively. In February 2018, Sony pushed the film back from it’s previously scheduled release date of February 15, 2019 to June 7, 2019. At the end of January 2019, after the release of the film's first trailer, Sony again delayed the film's release, setting it for June 28, 2019. On April 17, 2019, the film was pushed up from its initial June 28, 2019 release date to June 25, 2019. Videos Trailers SPIDER-MAN 5 - Official Trailer - In Theaters June 28th!|Trailer SPIDER-MAN 5 - International Trailer|International Trailer SPIDER-MAN 5 - Official Trailer 2|Trailer #2 Music External links * Category:Spider-Man 5 Category:Released Movies